The Luckiest Girl Ever
by IloveGaara77
Summary: Jenny is a young girl sad from the loss of her dad and trusts no one but that changes in her future some point. Seven years after her dad died she found super natural powers and the ability to fight like no other. Her best way to fight is with a sword and sand. She gains wolf ability's as in fast running and fighting skills. she also ends up going to Gaara's world!
1. Introduction

Introduction:

The first 2 chapters start in the end of summer time so I don't have school at the time.

My name is Jenny and this is the story of my most desired dreams come true, but before all that happened my dad died when I was 9. Since then I trusted no one until now.

I'm 16 and woke up one day with wolf fangs, wolf ears, and a wolf tail, and if you think that is weird well I can also run unnaturally fast and lift things the size and weight as a semi truck. The next day I found out I could read minds, see people's aura, talk to animals, change people's memory's without changing more than I want to, I can levitate stuff, I can teleport, but there was one thing that I would never suspect that happens later on. You could say I can see the future to know stuff like that will happen but I can only dream of the future and only if its important but this is my story and it has already happened. Of course I'm going to talk as if it is happening now though. :P


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Did you know that everyone have a gift? Well everyone does. Maybe not the supernatural type like I find, but the type like the ability to help others or if you have a talent you could be very good at it. Perhaps have a gift that comes with that talent. Anyway one day I was home on a Saturday afternoon wile thinking of my favorite character Gaara from the TV series Naruto. "Mom can I get a Gaara poster some day?" I said. My mom replies by saying "Only if you get your own money or get it for a present because I don't have the money right now" I reply saying "Aww fine..." then I walk into my room and notice that I saw a light around mom that I never saw before. I walk back out to see if it was still there and sure enough it was. "Mom why is there a light all around you?" I said. Mom replies by saying "what are you talking about? There is no light around me at all." I say to myself "weird". I go back to my room and realized that I must have saw her aura! Later that night I look in the mirror in my bathroom and was shocked that I saw real wolf ears on my head! Then I see that my teeth have fangs. I decided to take a shower hoping its all just a dream but I noticed I have tail too! I'm like WTF IS GOING ON?! After I take a shower I pinch myself to see if I'm dreaming. I say "OW! Oh no I'm not dreaming". Its almost 9:00 PM so I decide to go to bed early. The next day I get up hoping all that happened last night never happened, but sure enough all that happened was still happening. I walked into the kitchen that morning and thought I heard my uncle say "WTF" to his computer, but then I noticed he never said anything. I JUST READ HIS THOUGHTS! I'm thinking that I'm going to be a freak forever now. My mom walks into the kitchen and sees my ears and tail, and looks at me in shock as she notices they are real. I tell her "Mom I don't understand. whats going on?" and frowns wile crying then decided I shouldn't have said that because I don't trust her like any kid would trust their moms. I walk out and hide my tail in my shirt and puts my ears down to hide them in my hair then walked back in hoping that mom would think she saw nothing. When I walked back in my mom walked to me and looked at me like a freak. I frowned. Then the weirdest thing happened. I looked at her and noticed something different. SHE DIDNT EVEN REMEMBER WHAT JUST HAPPENED! I ERASED HER MEMORY! I said "Mom are you okay?" and she says "Yes. Why?" I say "I was just wondering" I fake smile and walk out of the kitchen knowing that my uncle still knows about my tail and ears but didn't say anything, so I know that I will be fine for now. I go in my room, sit on my bed and look at my mp3 player and think its too far away but don't want to get up and get it. Then all of a sudden it is floating right next to me onto my bed. OMG I JUST LEVITATED MY MP3 PLAYER! I listen to music for at least 10 min. then I go in my backyard with the dogs and pet Blue my Siberian Husky. All of a sudden he says "I've noticed you have been getting new gifts". Then I look at Blue and say "You just talked!" Blue says "So you can talk to animals too that's cool, and if you were normal you wouldn't have heard me talk. Dure". I say "Awesome! Well I got to go Blue so I'll talk to you later okay". Blue replies by saying "okay talk to you later". I go back inside hoping no one saw me talking to blue, but my uncle did. My uncle said "I know you have new powers and I saw you talking to Blue". I think OH NO and say "You wont tell anyone will you?".

My uncle says " No because I'm not the tattle type, and I saw your mom look at you like your a freak before you erased her mind, and it was sad that your own mom was like that". I reply saying "Thanks uncle". Uncle replies by saying "no problem". I went to the park and on my way back I was 20 min. distance of walking from where I was to get home but only have 1 min. so I ran but to my surprise I got there within 2 second. OMG I CAN RUN UNATURALY FAST! Then I see my bouncy ball under my mom's car so I went under the car to get it but when I put my hand on the car I lifted it half a foot off the ground, got my bouncy ball, and set the car back down. OMG I CAN LIFT HEAVY WAIGHT TOO! Then I walked through the front door thinking of my room and ended up in my room just by going through the front door. LIKE OMG I JUST TELEPORTED! I don't know how I ended up with these gifts but I want to test their limits and make them stronger.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Have you ever had a time when you think OMG IM SO SUPER HAPPY AND NEVER WANT THIS MOMENT TO END? Well I barely ever got that moment until now. One day I was in my room doing stuff on my computer and I decided to test my teleporting ability's. I close my eyes and think of the park wile wanting to be there, open my eyes, and I see the swings right in front of me. After I swing for a couple of min. I close my eyes, think of my room and want to be there, open my eyes, and see my bed in front of me. I sit on my bed and wonder if this ability will take me to different worlds or dimensions that I've heard of. I decide to find that out later but for now I needed a weapon so I teleport to a hidden weapon room. I see a sword that looks familiar. I notice its just like Sasuke's sword so I take it and teleport back to my room. I learn how to levitate sand to battle like Gaara. I learn some sword techniques. I decide to try to teleport to my one and only desired love Gaara. I close my eyes, picture Gaara's house in my head and want to be there, open my eyes and to my surprise I'm standing right in front of Gaara's house just as Gaara comes out of his front door. "Hi Gaara." I say. Gaara says "Um Hey." I say "to be honest I'm not from this world but I came to meet you and hope we can date some day." Gaara replies by saying "yeah that seems obvious considering that I saw you appear in front of my house out of no where." I reply "so do you want to get to know each other?" Gaara says "sure." I reply "Yay!". Gaara says "so how about you come into my room so we can get to know each other." I start to thing OMG HE IS LETTING ME IN HIS ROOM! I say "okay". I fallow him into his house then into his room. I start to tell him about myself. Then he tells me about him even though I know most of him already, but what I didn't know is that he still has the 1 tail demon Shukaku with in him. Gaara asks "Jenny do you want to go out with me?" MY LUCK HE ACTUALLY ASKS ME OUT! I reply saying "YEAH!" Gaara says "cool come back to my house sometime tomorrow okay" I reply saying "okay". I teleport back home just in time to put my sword in my closet before my mom walks into my room. My mom says "go fix dinner." I say "okay". I fix and eat my dinner. Its almost 9:30 PM by now so I decide to go to be early. I get up the next afternoon, eat lunch, take a shower, I ask my mom "Mom can I go to the library for a couple hours?" My mom replies by saying "come back at 5:30 PM". I say "But its 2:30 right now". My mom replies by saying "I don't care. I want you back before dark so come back by 5:30 PM". I say "okay..." I go in my room and get my bag but instead of books in it, it has my mp3 player, DS Light, watch, and a movie in it. The movie is a extra thing just in case.

I go to the library, go into a empty room and teleport to Gaara's house. Gaara comes out his front door and takes me to some abandon building. I ask "why are we coming here?" Gaara replies by saying "Its my hideout and I want you to be the first to see it". I replied by saying "oh cool!" As we walk into the building I notice its just like a house. Gaara must have made it into his own secret house or something. I ask "Gaara do u plan to live here or something?" Gaara replies "Yes and you could say I already do".

As we go upstairs he leads me into a dark room and turns the light on and I see a big TV screen, two chairs, and a bowl of popcorn. I say "hey Gaara can I pick a movie? Cuss I actually brought one." Gaara replies by saying "Sure" I give him the movie Brother Bear. I look at the time and its already 3:20 PM. I tell Gaara that I only have two hours and ten min. Gaara says "That's okay". We watch the movie with more than 10 min to spare. Gaara asks if I ever had a first kiss. I say "No. why?". Gaara says "Because nether have I". I look at Gaara wondering what to say and all of a sudden Gaara kisses me. OMG GAARA JUST KISSED ME! I look at him in shock. I start to blush like crazy then smiles. Gaara says "Are you okay?" I say "I'm better than okay because I just got kissed by my true love!" Gaara replies by saying "I'm happy that you don't hate me for kissing you so sudden". I say "why would I ever hate you? Your the best boyfriend ever!" I look at the time and its already 5:28 PM. I tell Gaara that I got to go, and kissed him on the lips. Gaara says "okay love you, and talk to you later". I teleport to my front yard and go inside my house. My mom is siting at her desk and I say "I'm back". Mom just continues to do stuff on her computer as I go into my room. I lay on my bed smiling. I GOT MY FIRST KISS BY MY TRUE LOVE! I wonder Gaara has planned for our next date. Ever sence I got these ability's and met Gaara I've been happier and I trust someone for the first time.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tomorrow is my first day of school in 11th grade. I can't help but be unhappy because I don't like school what so ever especially because I'm home schooled. I still lay on my bed trying to think of stuff to get school off my mind. I start to think of Gaara and wonder what the next date will be like. Its almost 8:00 PM so I sit up and go on my computer game to talk to my friends. My sister Destiny finely got the game too so she friends me on it. I type "Hi Bugga" she replies "hey". By the way my sister's name is Bugga. I decide I don't want to be on my computer so I go to bed early even though I know there will be school the next day. I wake up at midnight. "Ugh I can't sleep well tonight". I decide to visit Gaara and hope he wont be mad at me for visiting him at such a time. I think of Gaara's hideout, want to be there, open my eyes and lay on the couch hoping I wake up before my mom goes into my room and see my gone. I hear someone in a different room but I'm too tired to go see. All of a sudden Gaara is standing next to me. Gaara says "Don't you have school tomorrow?" I reply by saying "Yes but I couldn't sleep". Gaara says "oh okay". I say "please wake me up at 7:30 AM" Gaara replies "Okay". I fall asleep with Gaara sitting next to me. Gaara wakes me up. "Is it 7:30 already?" I say. Gaara says "Yes so you should go back and do your school, and if you want you can come back later today" I say "Okay thanks". Gaara replies saying "No problem". I teleport to my room and get ready for school then just as my mom walks in my room to wake me up I say "I'm already awake". My mom replies by saying "Okay". Then she goes into her room as I do my school work. After school I go to my mom and ask if I can go to the library. Mom says "Yes but be back when it closes at 6:00 PM" I reply saying "Okay". Then I check the time and its only 1:15 PM so I have at least 4 hours and 45 min. so I decide to teleport to Gaara. I teleport to Gaara's hangout, but the lights are off. "Gaara are you there?" I say but hear nuthing. I check every room except the master bedroom. My hand holding the door nob unsure if I should open the door or not. I take a deep breath and open it, but I see 2 figures! One was siting in the corner next to an empty gourd tied up with duct tape on his mouth, and the other standing in front of me! I knew right away that the one tied up was Gaara and the other looked a lot like Sasuke! I should run, but the thought of running away and not helping Gaara was too much and made my tear up. I did the only thing that came to mind. I did what I've seen Gaara do and turned his gourd into sand. Gaara somehow used that sand and got free from the ropes and took the tape off his mouth. Gaara looked at me and said "GO HOME FOR 30 MIN. THEN COME BACK K I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS SITUATION!" I teleported to my front door crying. I wiped my tears off and went went in my house then went to my room. I prayed to god for Gaara to win and be safe. Then I got a vision from the heavens. The vision showed that Gaara and Sasuke were talking to each other and then Sasuke backed off and left. The vision ended, I sighed, and thanked god for his help. 30 min. pass and I teleport back to Gaara and see that he is fine but I still ask him if he is okay. Gaara says "I'm fine and I'm happy your safe". I reply by saying "I happy your safe too". Gaara says "Do you want to meet Naruto?". I say "Sure". We teleport to Naruto's house with Gaara's teleportation scroll. Naruto immediately rushes to us and says "Hi Gaara! How are you and who is she?". Gaara says "I'm fine and This is my girlfriend. Her name is Jenny" Naruto says "Hi Jenny. You are really lucky to be Gaara's Girlfriend because he usually turns every girl down" I reply saying "Well I'm not the usual everyday girl". Then I giggle. Gaara just smiles. Naruto says "okay well I got to go train so see ya." I say talk to you later". Gaara and I teleport back to his hangout. "Well I got to go Gaara" I say. Gaara says "Okay bye. Come back anytime". I start to wonder why Sasuke did what he did but decided to ignore that, and teleported home. I look at the clock and it says its 5:30 PM. Im like ITS ALREADY 5:30 PM WOW! I sit on my chair and think of today and wonder what tomorrow will bring.

**I'm pretty proud of my work so far and its still a story in progress, but please let me know if you like my story so far and if you have any idea's to continue my story please let me know.**


End file.
